Guardian of Heaven and Earth/Volume 2: Kanbal
The Kingdom of Kanbal (カンバル王国編, Kanbaru Ōkoku-hen) is the second volume of the Guardian of Heaven and Earth novel. Plot Introduction Chagum and Balsa travel through her old homeland together, in order to meet with king Radalle and talk him into making an alliance between Rota and Kanbal to prevent Talsh Empire invasion. Meanwhile, signs of upcoming natural disaster appear. Summary Balsa and Chagum proceed to the northern border of Rota. By joining forces with bodyguards of a small caravan, they successfully fend off a burglar gang that was threatening them. However, right after crossing Kanbal border they are attacked by a big squad of assassins. Balsa is seriously wounded and Chagum about to be killed, but at the last moment they are saved by a Kashal group led by Shihana. It is revealed that by prince Ihan's orders, Shihana was secretly following Chagum and Balsa to protect them. Shihana gives Chagum an official letter from Ihan, that entrusts Chagum with a role of a representative to sign an alliance between Rota and Kanbal. However Ihan requests that this alliance must be on equal grounds, not in the form of Kanbal saving Rota. Chagum agrees to try to achieve that, and in turn requests to include New Yogo in the alliance. Shihana agrees to deliver Chagum's request to Ihan and departs for the Southern Rota, leaving only a handful Kashal members to secretly watch over Chagum and Balsa from the shadows. Balsa and Chagum soon reach the royal capital of Kanbal, that prepares for New Year celebration. They don't enter the king's palace right away because it is a place close to Nayug and Chagum has a bad feeling about that. Balsa proposes to visit Kahm, Jiguro's nephew and the King's Spear, who might help them identify the Talsh supporter among the Spears. Unfortunately, Kahm captures Chagum and Balsa upon their visit because it is he who is the Talsh supporter. During the night, Kahm visits an underground food vault in his courtyard where Balsa and Chagum are being held tied with thick ropes. He explains to them that the decision to ally with Rota's southern feudals, subsequently subsiding Kanbal under Talsh control, was already made by Kanbal king Radalle himself. It was because they believe that Rota's southern feudals have a huge Talsh military force that behind them. At the moment Chagum was about to explain that Talsh South Wing can not bring any military forces to Rota, a Talsh assassin jumps into the room, knocking down Kahm. He then proceeds to cut Chagum with his sword, but Balsa suddenly breaks free from the ropes and stops the sword with her left hand, sustaining a deep wound. As Chagum distracts the assassin by throwing a mouse towards him, Balsa knocks the assassin down. Chagum pulls both Kahm and the assassin, who are both unconscious, from the vault where a fire starts. Kashals who appear at the scene explain that it was their mouse that cut Balsa's ropes. Kashal doctor treats Balsa and soon handles Chagum a reply letter from prince Ihan it which he vows to make an alliance with New Yogo the moment Chagum becomes Mikado. Balsa tries to ask Herder people who are deeply connected with Luisha ceremony to call the king to the ceremony's under-mountain chamber where she and Chagum could talk to the king unnoticed by Talsh spies and try to persuade him. Herder people refuse because it would undermine their trust, but one of them notices Chagum's connection with Nayug. Chagum realizes that crucial information about Talsh South and North wings relation can be used to persuade Kahm. Balsa enters Kahm mansion mixed in a group of merchants who come to sell food after the vault fire. Next day, a council of the King's Spears and the king is being assembled, where Chagum manages to persuade the king to break his ties with Talsh and make an alliance with Rota king. A few days later the Herder people call the king, King's Spears, Balsa and Chagum to the underground chamber of Luisha ceremony. They explain that Chagum is an unique person whose body is simultaneously placed in both Sagu and Nayug. Herders warn the king about dangers of huge avalanches and landslides caused by Nayug Spring and mating of Nayug spirits that will befall Kanbal soon. Chagum's clear vision of Nayug is needed to persuade the king. They decide that the authorities will evacuate, maybe to Rota, the villages threatened by avalanches and landslides that herders would point out, without revealing the secret of Herder people. Lastly, the herders inform Chagum that the disaster is not limited to Kanbal. The next spring, a huge flood is going to happen along Aoyumi river, where New Yogo capital city, Kosenkyo, is located. This volume ends with Chagum heading to Rota along with a 15,000 army of Kanbal. Balsa rushes to New Yogo hoping to warn the nation about the disaster with Tanda and Shuga's help. References Category:Novels